gregoryhorrorshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgment Boy
Judgment Boy is an anthropomorphic set of scales. He moves around the hotel by a rail system connected to the ceiling, although he has been known to drop from the strangest of places where no ceiling can be seen and float in the air. He weighs the soul of whoever he encounters by presenting the person with a hypothetical situation where the person must choose between love and money (such as whether to sign a life-changing business contract or visit the person's significant other in the hospital who just got hit by a car). After hearing the person's answer he says they will consult the "Balance of Truth," spin around while shouting "Judgment!" and stops to say the word "Now!" as the bottom of one of his scales drops either the glass heart or the gold nugget he carries. After seeing what object drops, he completes the scenario appropriately, finishing off with "It was your choice, you get to live with it." GregoryHorror.com Description A legion of Judgment Boys lead by Judgment Boy Gold, lives in the Judgment Room of Gregory House. They roam the hallways in search of someone that is confused about something, cannot make up their mind, or must make a choice. Judgment Boy appears suspended from a track that runs along the ceilings of the hallways, a cage dangling from each arm, creating a “Balance of Truth.” In once cage is a glass heart, in the other, a gold nugget. Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show'' Judgment Boy first appears in Night 8 of Volume 1. After that, he is a reoccurring character and fourth wall breaker. He appears in all three mainsteam seasons except The Bloody Karte. Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector'' Judgment Boy appears on the first night, after you deliver Catherine's soul to Death . To get his soul, you have to play his judgment game, but you need to get a certain key item first. Sneak into Room 104 when Catherine isn't present and find the Dirty Book. Give the book to Gregory and he will direct you to the Library for some more wholesome reading. When you go to the Library, on the central shelf there will be the Self-Help Book. Find Judgment Boy and talk to him with the Self-Help Book as your active key item. When prompted, select "Just try and stop me!" This will cause Judgment Boy to drop his dollar sign-shaped golden nugget (attempting to choose the other option will only result in the heart falling instead; using any other item has a question where both answers result in a falling heart as well); he will then reward you the soul he's carrying as your prize. Along with TV Fish and Judgment Boy Gold, he is one of the only neutral guests to come to the hotel. He will never chase the player even after his soul is taken. Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show: Another World '' Judgment Boy appears in chapter 6, "Judgeman". Quotes * "If you try to weigh your money against your love, there is no doubt your heart will start to sway. If you try to weigh your love against your money, your heart will start to break." * "Money or love, which will it be? Only the Scales know for sure!" * "Is it time to play the Judgment Game, and look into your soul?" * "Hmm, now that I look at you more closely.. I see you've got an awful lot on your mind!" * "Yo Gold!" * "JUDGEMEEEEEENT!" * "Do you know my name?" * "And that's the truth! See ya!" Trivia * If you knock on the door of the Judgment Factory room when Judgment Boy is sleeping there, he'll cry out "JUDGMENT!" even when he's supposed to be asleep. * According to his bio on the official website, he was once a shrewd lawyer. He turned into the "Scales of Truth" from deliberating too hard on what justice and truth actually are, and concluding that he himself is justice and truth. Gallery Img judgmentboy.png|Judgment Boy as he appears today. http://www.iwatanaomi.com/en/character/gregory.html Manga1.png|A page with Judgment Boy from the mangahttp://ghs-another-world.tumblr.com/tagged/Ch.6/chrono. Manga2.png|More of him from the manga. References Category:Characters